


Felix: "Go find a husband"

by donocho



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, M/M, Only Sylvain Ashe Dedue and Felix are characters in-game, Warnings in the game, everyone else is a playable character, multiple pairing endings depending on what you want to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donocho/pseuds/donocho
Summary: (I created a game using Renpy engine. A literal visual novel, inspired from Famicom Tantei Detective Club 2)A dating-ish sim between Felix and Dedue with a hint of mystery going on at the backdrop of a high school. Will you be able to figure it out?(Download link in the text!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Felix: "Go find a husband"

Download links:

PC:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Nbwo74puAPVYy1t_2SoIEjOkM7VOQMLx/view?usp=sharing

Mac:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ba8L4wveHYh48yGdfZu4BgDElFhAor3i/view?usp=sharing

This game is mainly built for PC so if there's any issues on Mac don't come after my ass I really don't know how to use a Mac.

There are also 4 endings:

Dedue ending  
Felix ending  
Generic bad ending  
Bloody ending (if you can figure it out)

There might also be a future add-on to the game but that will be some time before it happens.   
Thank you!


End file.
